


It had always been obvious

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymity, Awkward Romance, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Drarryland 2019, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Witch Weekly, anonymous letter, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Even an outsider’s perspective could tell what laid between their stares.





	It had always been obvious

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | Transfiguration - Non Drarry POV
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Wicked Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Wizarding World elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch - Gossip columnist who writes about notable happenings in the lives of our favourite witches and wizards in either 1) The Daily Prophet -OR- 2) The Quibbler-OR- 3) Witch Weekly - Epistolary format - Minimum: 456 words - Maximum 856 words.

Between the hours

By: anonymous

 

_The corridors were often filled with anonymous prayers, misplaced memories and such noted placements that it had become a bit madding that these two, let’s call them, silver ferret and black cat who had been often slipping whispers to each other. Now, I know it sounds horrid to catch these secretive and very private moments and not leave right away, but I have felt like I always had a duty to monitor these corridors in case of any funny business arising. I have merit, morals and I always want to keep my work place safe and clean. But these two individuals, they had made my three years of steady and almost placid life immersed with a slow burning fire that would not ever come to a reaching conclusion. That had been why I resorted to keeping track of their lack of progress._ _  
_ _  
__It was not placed out of perversion. Never. These two people, were like night and day respectively. I had never actively sought out to talk to them, in part fear they would recognize my presence or know that I knew that something was among their bones and whims each time they had to interact or pass each other. I had often been told that I had that kind of look, to know more than I should, even if I didn’t. In those days, and mostly hours, I have witnessed what others didn’t want to see. They had lived in a long period of crucifixion of_ our _ideals._ _  
__  
__(And while I had not known them before, from schooling, my own associates had regaled about their past tussles as classmates then. That had been the first clues then, about how much they orbited into each other’s lives! Not that anyone would ever listen to my own theories.)_ _  
_ _  
__But what I want to let the readers to know is that, while I had no real interest in the beginning of their poor attempts of romance and first most awkward acquaintanceship, I had noticed how much delicate they were both. They were sons of war, delegated into duty and bound by their loyalties. If their romance (though had never been pointed as such before) had been written on paper sooner, it would have shaped the world’s orbit a bit differently today. Maybe a bit happier, maybe a bit sadder, not that we would ever know now. Nonetheless, I want to paint this paper with a truth that nobody else has dared to write yet._ _  
_ _  
__They had always been in love._ _  
_ _  
__Although, it had been hushed. The stars probably had already known about the trials they’d face before they’ve ever met, to now in the present where they continued on dancing on lies, half-truths and bad timings. I won't ever say who they are, because if there is a slim chance that they do find my name and face, I don’t want to give them the impression that I was ever obsessed with their lives like some stalker. (And as a disclaimer: I am not, nor will ever be.) I am, however, concerned as any other coworker would be as their hours dwindled with no resolution in sight._ _  
__  
__I knew what they couldn’t say for the past three years because I had been in that spot before when I had lost my chance. And I don’t want them to lose theirs._ _  
_ _  
__But I also want the rest of the world to know that their love should never be shunned. It has already been complicated by their names alone, they are more than what their history from the press tells others. As well, that I am sure that this connection that they cannot shed ever had started very early in their lives, perhaps childhood? Besides the three years from my perspective their stares had often said how much they wanted to close the distance. To recover what had been lost before, and to finally tell each other want they’ve always wanted to say to each other but never being able to find the right words at the right moments._ _  
__  
__This silent side of theirs is something I want everyone to know. Its secretive (to most that don’t bother to understand what's under their reflections), and very passionate (but still muted by their insecurities snuffing their wishes). But it's obvious of how much they care for one another._ _  
_ _  
__The silver ferret and black cat are more than what the world proceeds. And I only hope that this small letter will one day show that they had not a fan, but rather a supporter that would defend them if they were to ever cross that bridge to confess to each other. I'm sorry if this is a bit of a mess. I just wanted to thank the_ Witch Weekly, _for allowing myself to talk about this ever-slow romance. If anyone wants an update, don’t be shy to ask; hopefully by then they have progressed to first names or to sit together at lunch._


End file.
